Pursuit Force: The Battle for Isla Sorna
by Andrew 2000
Summary: Pursuit Force are deployed to a mysterious island of the west coast of Costa Rica along with a group of 'experts'. But they are completely unprepared for what they find... Friendships will be formed, Sanity will be strained and we will uncover a great secret: What happens when two worlds, 65 million years apart, collide?


**Pursuit Force: The Battle for Isla Sorna**

**Prologue**

**(A/N: Hello, and welcome to the beginning of my Crossover series for Pursuit Force and Jurassic Park! I've had this idea for longer than I should have and I've finally got round to writing it up. If you don't know what Pursuit Force is then look it up on YouTube. It's really great. Anyway, please enjoy and Rate and Review! P.S: There will be some changes to the Pursuit Force storyline, plus an OC, to benefit the storyline. Thanks for reading.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters belonging to Pursuit Force, property of BIGbig Games, or the T-Rexes, who are property of the creators of Jurassic Park: TLW, or Alex and his pack, who are owned by Sheila Snow, and I have permission to use them, I DO own; Andrew, Jason and the 'little brother' T-Rex, as well as any other OCs. Now that that's out of the way; please enjoy!**

Jason looked up to the peaceful, serene black sheet beyond him, stars blazing away in the night. Even though they had come to establish a new 'Base of Operations' here on this island, nobody could resist taking in the truly astounding and, surprisingly unknown, nature surrounding them. This indeed was a little piece of paradise. From an ecologist's point of view, especially, with plants and rocks and rivers and even trillions of bugs swarming the area, it was a Naturalists dream. However reality came crashing back down on him harshly, in the form of his Commanding Officer. Most of the Commanders in the Warlords were strict, hostile Veterans, who punished even the slightest mistake with gruelling torture. However, Major Jack Wilson was not one of those people. He strongly believed that fairness was the way forward. This made him very unpopular with some of the other high-ranking officers but extremely popular with the majority of the Paramilitary Group. So popular, that when the General consulted his Aide-de-Camp Lt. Davies, on who to send out with the establishing party, he had personally recommended Wilson himself. So Wilson was informed, debriefed, and given the choice. Two days later, recruitment for the operation had increased dramatically, since word got around that Maj. Wilson was on the team. Yet despite being such a gentle, compassionate person, he brought the tragic burden of reality back on the shoulders of Jason, simply by walking up alongside him. Jason sighed and whispered in a soft, low voice that was filled to the brim with awe, "It's a shame to be spoiling such a paradise, isn't it?" Wilson just nodded, a small smile curving his lips. "I know what you're here to tell me." Jason continued. Wilson turned to face him before they both murmured; "Time to get back to work." "Sorry." Wilson sheepishly grinned before walking off to a large group of soldiers in Jungle Camouflage, who stood before a large, grey, rectangular building with a sign a short distance away. The faded print simply read as _'INGEN: Biogenetics Division. Site B'_. Nobody had any idea what it meant, but they knew that it did mean someone had been here before. _'Biogenetics, huh?' _He pondered. He was no scientist, but he did know it had something to do with Genes and DNA and all sorts of things like that. _'Guess I'm not so useless after all'_, he smirked before walking down to join up with the rest of the 60-man squad. However neither Jason, nor the other 59 members had a single clue to the identities of the predators that stalked this island. The group continued on, blissfully unaware of the large, amber, cat-like eyes watching them from the bushes. Their owner snarled, revealing razor-sharp fangs… for the Warlords' 68th squadron, this was their final journey…

Jason and the others had successfully infiltrated this strange building and, after scoping out the reception area, quickly realised that something very dark and gruesome had taken place here. The Military Grade Security Systems, the **massive**, almost claw-like, scratches on the grime covered furniture and, chillingly, blood-stained handprints and splatters across the **entire** building. Blood stained the once clean, white tiled walls and floors, top to bottom. It was a grizzly scene to behold and one that unnerved most of the men, who had no idea what deep, dark secrets this island held. However, they were soon about to get one. When they found a horrendously mutilated corpse, not only were they shaken, but they found two things of possible importance; a name tag, which read: _INGEN: Biogenetics Division: Doctor_..., the name faded out with dried blood. The next thing was a keycard, a flat piece of dull silver with a hazard strip along the right side, for some form of laboratory. Carefully navigating the old building, which was more like the set of a horror film, they followed a barely visible red line to a large double door… with a keycard reader. Swiping the card opened the doors, which surprised the men but what met their eyes next, was an even bigger surprise. The space behind those doors must have been, god, larger than a soccer pitch. On the left side of the room were dozens upon dozens of swish, modern work desks with colossal computers everywhere with stacks of papers piled on top. Adjacent from this work zone was an impressive sight. Huge, no, massive tanks of some form of liquid nutrient with a greenish hue. Most likely for keeping someone or in this case unbeknownst to the men, some**thing**, alive in suspended animation.

"What the hell?" "Whoa…" "What is this place?" Where just some of the few phrases Jason caught before one voice drowned out all the others. "All right men, split up and look for clues!" "Yes Sir!" came the unanimous reply. Everyone ran off in different directions, making it easier to search… and making it easier to find themselves suddenly lost.

And on Isla Sorna, being lost usually ended up in one outcome.

There's a reason why it's called one of the 'Five Islands of Death'…


End file.
